


Blow Out the Candle

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Community: mating_games, Curses, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started on Erica's second birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Out the Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Bonus Challenge 1 at Mating_Games on Livejournal. As always, I don't own the characters or world of Teen Wolf; I just like to play with them.
> 
> 2013-04-26 ETA: Adding this to the mating games extras collection.

Erica doesn't remember her second birthday but she's heard about it plenty of times from her older cousin. He was seven. She was just turning two, and he hated that everyone was doting on her.

He blew out her candles for her, and he wished that she would just _go away_ so he could be the only grandchild again.

She had her first seizure five minutes later, and they spent the rest of the night in the emergency room. It all started then: the diagnosis, the fight to find the right meds, the laughter of the other children when she'd seize during class.

He tries to apologize when he calls her for her sixteenth birthday. He knows that magic isn't real, he knows a wish couldn't hurt her, but for fourteen years, he has carried the guilt of causing this somehow. Of breaking her mind and damaging her permanently, all because he wanted a little attention.

Erica tells him it doesn't matter.

Thing is, it's a lie. It _does_ matter. Because Erica knows better than anyone that magic might be _real_ and it is all too possible that a wish started everything. But that doesn't matter anymore. She has everything she needs now, and if he hadn't broken her, she might never have ended up here. 

Sometimes you have to walk through hell to get to where you're going.

It was fourteen years in that hell before she came out the other side, but as she blows out the candle on the cupcake Boyd holds for her, Erica knows that for the rest of her life, she's gonna kick ass.

All thanks to a birthday wish when she was two.


End file.
